Reversing Times
by books-lover-1234
Summary: I don't own any except for Dani, Jaycee, Brianna, Brian, Kennedy,and Libby. Jaycee is my Real Life BFF. Kennedy, Libby, and Brian are my real life friends. Brianna is my sister.  Real Summary: Dani and Jaycee find a little surprise is Dani's closet.
1. Hurry Up, Jaycee!

_June 30th, 2011. Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan, Canada_

"C'mon Jaycee, hurry up!" I yelled. She was the slowest person ever when coming to a sleepover at my house. We were walking from Blockbuster, each with our favorite movies. Jaycee was holding "_Grease_" and I was holding "_The Sandlot_". Since we flipped a coin and I won, we were going to watch "_The Sandlot_" first. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her the rest of the way. We finally got to my house. I thundered up the stairs, Jaycee trailing behind me. Jaycee Richards is my best friend, we have been since fifth grade. I looked at the digital alarm clock beside my TV on the computer stand. 8:07 pm. "We spent 2 hours at Blockbuster! All because you had to wait for _Grease_ to get back in the store!" I said to Jaycee. "Well, sorry!" she shot back. I turned on and opened the portable DVD player. I opened the DVD case for "_The Sandlot_" and popped in the movie. I closed it and the movie started to load. "You know where the sleeping bags are, right?" I asked. Jaycee nodded. As the previews played, I went downstairs and made popcorn. Jaycee followed to get her sleeping bag. Brianna, my sister, was sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey Jaycee." she said as Jaycee passed by. "Hi Brianna." she said back. The was popcorn finally ready. As I dumped it into the bowl, Jaycee came into the kitchen hauling a red plaid sleeping bag. I grabbed the bowl and Jaycee continued to haul the sleeping bag up the stairs to my bedroom. I saw that the DVD menu for "_The Sandlot_" was on the screen. I pressed play and sat on my bed, which was directly across from the TV. Brianna came into the room and saw that "_The Sandlot_" was playing. She ran and sat on her bed to watch. Jaycee finished setting her sleeping bag up beside my bed. She positioned herself so she could see the TV. I positioned myself so I could see as well. I looked up at the TV to see the hotness that is Benny "The Jet" Rodriguez.


	2. Holy Shit

_July 1st, 2011. Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan, Canada_

Hours later and we kept replaying "_The Sandlot_". It was just so good. We all fell asleep. I woke up to weird noises. I looked at the clock. 3 am. The TV was off and Jaycee was awake also. I heard voices coming from the closet.

"Squints, get off me!"

"Yeah yeah, your squishing us all!"

"Fine, you weenies!"

Those voices, those names. I sat up, alarmed. Jaycee looked alarmed too. Jaycee got up and grabbed the chair by my sister's dresser and I grabbed the wooden baseball bat between my small bookcase and the computer stand. Jaycee and I walked towards the closet slowly. I flung open the door and there was four boys in my closet. They all started screaming bloody murder. So did Jaycee and I. I had the baseball bat over my head and Jaycee had the chair over hers. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It must've been my mom, since she was getting ready for work at that hour. She had to be at work for 4 am. "Ssshh!" I said to the guys. I closed the closet door. I walked outside the room to pretend I was going to the washroom. I saw my mom standing on the stairs, armed folded. "Are you watching a movie?" she asked. I nodded. "Paranormal Activity 2." I said. "Oh, okay. But could you turn it down? It sounds like it's coming directly from your room." she said. I nodded and she headed back downstairs. She turned around. "Why are you carrying a baseball bat?" she asked. I looked down at my hands. I was still carrying the bat. I shrugged my shoulders. She did the same and went back downstairs. I waited until she was gone and dashed back into the room. Jaycee was still standing there, facing the closed closet with the chair still above her head. "Jaycee, put the damn chair down." I said. She slowly put it down. I opened the closet again. The boys were huddled in the corner. They were looking at the bat. I threw it at Brianna's bed. She sat up, wide awake. "Dani! What the fuck!" she yelled. I shushed her. I turned back to the boys in the closet. "You can come out you know..." I said. They exhaled and exited the closet. One of them was tall, had dark skin and dark hair. The others were all short. One of the short ones had light skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. Another had dark skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. The last had nice blue eyes, dark hair, light skin, and thick-rimmed glasses. My eyes buldged. I picked up "_The Sandlot_" DVD case, which was beside the TV. I looked at it, then at the boys. I reconized the tall one right away. He was Benny "The Jet" Rodriguez. The one with the glasses was Micheal "Squints" Palledorous. The one with the blonde hair was Scott "Scotty Smalls" Smalls. The last was Alan "Yeah Yeah" McClennan. "Holy shit." I said. Jaycee had the same look on her face. She took the case from me and did the same thing. "What?" asked Benny. Jaycee threw the case on my bed. "Nothing." we said in unison. "Are you guys twins? 'Cuz only Timmy and Tommy do that." Benny asked. "No. It's a best friend thing." we said in unison again. "How did you guys get here?" I asked. Benny sat on the floor. The rest of us, even Brianna, followed. "We were hoping you would tell us." Squints said. Jaycee and I looked at each other, then back at the guys. "We can't. So what are your guys' names?" Jaycee asked. "I'm Benny. That's Smalls, Squints, and Yeah Yeah." Benny introduced themselves, in the order in which they were sitting down in. "I'm Danielle. Call me Dani. That's Jaycee and that's Brianna." I introduced us in the order in the way we were sitting down in. "Can you tell us what you were doing a week ago?" I asked. "It's a complicated story. It involves a huge dog, a baseball signed by-" Smalls started. I cut him off. "Babe Ruth. The Great Bambino. You hit it over the fence and you tried many ways to get it back, including using Yeah Yeah. Benny finally got it back but he got chased around town by The Beast." I finished. Their jaws dropped. "How did you know?" Yeah Yeah asked. "You won't believe this...but it's a movie." I said. Their jaws dropped again. I handed Smalls and Yeah Yeah the case. "Do you know what year it is?" Jaycee asked them. "1962, duh!" Squints answered. "Not even close, Squints." I said, pointing to the Glee calender by the door. Benny and Squints looked over to where I pointed. "June...2011?" Benny practically screamed. "Shut up!" I yelled. Yeah Yeah handed Benny the case. He looked at it. "I don't remember posing for this picture..." he said, astonished. I took the case from Benny and turned on the TV. I put the DVD in the DVD player and waited for it to load.


	3. 49 Years Later

Yeah Yeah and Smalls were excited they were in a movie. Benny was confused as hell and Squints kept muttering things like "Oh my god." and "Impossible." Jaycee and I kept looking at each other and smiled. Outside we were all cool and collected. Inside we were like _OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD! THEY'RE IN THE ROOM WITH US! OH MY GOD! 4 OUT OF THE 9 SANDLOT BOYS ARE IN THE SAME ROOM AS US! _ When the movie finished, they cheered. I don't know why, but they did. I looked at my watch. 5 am. "Too late to go to sleep now." I said. I was still confused on how they ended up in my closet. "I forgot to ask earlier. How did you end up in my closet?" I asked. Benny shrugged his shoulders. "The 4 of us were having a sleepover at Smalls' house. The rest of the guys couldn't come 'cuz they weren't allowed. We were bored. It was too dark to play baseball-" Benny explained. I cut someone off once again. "Since when does that stop you?" I asked. "What?" he said. "Nothing." I muttered. Benny continued. "Anyways, we were looking in the hall closet for a board game. Somehow we ended up in your closet." Benny explained. "49 years later..." I said. "So we time traveled?" Smalls asked. I nodded. "Bitchin'..." Benny said. I looked outside my bedroom window and saw that the sun was coming up. Spring in southern Saskatchewan means the snow melts before May, the sun comes up earlier, and the days are warmer. Usually around the 15°C region. "You guys wanna go outside?" I asked. "Yeah!" they yelled. Except Yeah Yeah, he yelled "Yeah!" twice. "Do you have any baseball diamonds around here?" Benny asked. I nodded. "There's one down the hill. It's fenced off but the fence is short enough so you can jump it." I said. "Bitchin'." Benny said again. "Stay here while we change." I said. The guys were already fully clothed. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a hot pink Element T-shirt, and hot pink ankle socks. Jaycee grabbed a pair of black yoga pants, a blue Aeropostale T-shirt, and a mix-match pair of ankle socks. "I'm just gonna stay here." Brianna said. "Suit yourself." I said, walking out of the room with Jaycee. When we were finally dressed, we walked back into the room. They were rewatching "_The Sandlot_". "C'mon guys, let's go!" I said. They all jumped up. Except Brianna, she said she would stay home. I grabbed 40 dollars from my dresser and stuffed it in my pocket. Benny grabbed the bat, which was still sitting on Brianna's bed. We all ran downstairs. I led the way, which was to the tool shed in the backyard. "I have baseball gloves in here." I explained, stopping in front of it. I turned around and saw that dad locked it last night. I did the combination and unlocked it. I searched the shed for 6 baseball gloves. I found my 2 brothers' gloves, which would fit Yeah Yeah and Squints. My cousin left his there the other day when he came by, so I gave that one to Smalls. I found my dad's glove, which would fit Benny. I gave my mom's to Jaycee and I found mine. I grabbed a few baseballs that were just laying on the floor. There was 5. I threw one to Jaycee, one to Benny, one to Yeah Yeah, one to Smalls, and one to Squints. Jaycee is the only one who missed. "I'm not a good catcher. I'm a good pitcher, though!" she said. "Cool. You'll be pitcher then," Benny instructed, "Dani, what are you good at?". "Catching, throwing, pitching, and batting." I said. "2nd base." he said. I nodded. Yeah Yeah and Squints were 1st and 3rd. Smalls was center field. Jaycee took her iPhone from her pocket. "Whoa!" the boys exclaimed. "What is that thing?" Squints asked. "An iPhone." Jaycee said. "Remember Jaycee, their from the '60s." I reminded her. She started texting. When she was done, she returned her phone to her pocket. "Brian, Kennedy, and Libby will meet us there." she said. "Awesome! Now we have 9!" I said. Brian, Kennedy, and Libby were mine and Jaycee's friends. They were exellent baseball players. Brian lived just down the hill from me, so we would pick him up. Libby and Kennedy lived near the school, which was across Main Street. We started walking.


	4. PICKLE!

"Libby, throw it to second!" Benny yelled. Everyone was there now. Kennedy was right field, Libby was left field, Smalls was center field, Brian was catcher, I was second base, Yeah Yeah was first base, Squints was third base, and Jaycee as pitcher. Benny was batting flyballs for us to catch. " 'Kay!" she yelled back. Benny threw the ball up and swung the bat. I heard the _CRACK _and saw the ball fly past towards Libby. She ran up and caught it. She threw it to me. She threw it with such force it hurt my hand when I caught it. "Damn, Libby!" I said, throwing it to Brian. She started cracking up. "Alright, let's play ball!" Benny said. Brian tossed the ball to Jaycee while Benny wound up to bat. Jaycee brought her leg up to her chest. She pitched the ball perfectly. I heard the _CRACK _once again and saw Benny take off running. The ball sailed through the air and bounced to Kennedy, who picked it up. Benny ran past Yeah Yeah, heading to me. Kennedy threw it to Brian as Benny past me. Benny headed towards third and ran past. When Benny saw Brian had the ball, he ran back to third. Brian tossed it to Squints so Benny ran back to home. "Pickle!" I yelled. Everybody ran to either home or third. I was at third with Kennedy, Libby, and Yeah Yeah. It went back and forth from Brian to Squints. Benny was halfway between third and home when Brian threw the ball to Squints. Benny bolted to home and made it safely. My stomach growled. I remembered why I brought 40 dollars. "Hey guys, let's go to Tims." I said. Kennedy, Brian, Libby, and Jaycee said "okay". Squints, Benny, Yeah Yeah, and Smalls had a confused look. "Tims?" Benny asked. "Oh, right. You're from LA and the '60s." I whispered. Libby, Kennedy, and Brian looked confused. I hadn't introduced them fully yet. I only told them their names. I huddled Brian, Libby, and Kennedy into a group. "They appeared in my closet at 3 am. No lies. Ask Jaycee. They are from LA, 1962." I started. More confused looks. "Have you ever seen _The Sandlot_?" I asked. They all nodded. I turned around, back facing them. "Benny, Squints, Smalls, and Yeah Yeah." I said, pointing them out in the order they were standing in. I only told Brian, Kennedy, and Libby their real names, not their nicknames. They got wide-eyed. They finally understood. I walked back to Jaycee and the guys. "Tims is short for Tim Hortons. Tim Hortons is the best coffee place in the world." I explained. The still had a confused look on their face. "Ugh. Just follow me." I said. I ran and hopped the fence. I started walking to Tims, which was a few blocks away. Everyone followed.


	5. Timmy HoHos

A song came on over the radio. It was "_Centerfield_" by John Forgerty. Everybody was singing it except for the 4 boys. At the chorous we all sang,

_Oh, put me in Coach! I'm ready to play! Today!_ At the part where the clapping was, we clapped.Benny paid good attention to the lyrics. "This song is about baseball!" he exclaimed. We were waiting for our turn to order. Yeah Yeah, Smalls, and Squints were looking around, astonished. They looked at the menu. Squints whispered in my ear, "What's an Ice Capp?". "It's a slushie that tastes like coffee," I answered, "I'm getting that. Is that what you want? I'll get all you guys one.". Squints nodded. "Squints, can you find tables close together?" I asked. He nodded again. He headed off in the directions of the washrooms. He found two tables that seated 4. He stole a chair from another table and took it for ours. He sat in the one he took. It was finally our turn. "Hi. 9 large Ice Capps and 9 Vanilla Dip doughnuts." I said to the cashier. "What colour of sprinkles to you want?" she asked. "Blue and white." Benny and I said in unison. We looked at each other. "Why?" we asked at the same time. "LA Dodgers!" we answered each other in unison. We laughed. "You like the Dodgers?" Benny asked. "Always have, always will." I answered. We looked deep in each others' eyes. Sparks flew and fireworks went off. "Miss? 10.24 please." the cashier asked. We snapped out of it and I handed her a 20 dollar bill. She got the change from the register and handed it to me. I looked beside me and behind me to see that everyone else went to sit at the tables Squints saved for us. I walked over to the Pick Up place and Benny followed. I grabbed the drinks and Benny got the doughnuts. As I set the the drinks on the table, everyone made a mad grab. Smalls, Squints, and Yeah Yeah studied theirs. "Just drink it, you weenies!" I said. The slipped the straws in their mouths and took a drink. "Wow." they said. "Yeah. It's coffee." i said, taking a drink of mine. They chugged it. I made a bad mistake on giving them caffiene.


	6. I Am So Sorry

**ATTENTION! I HAVE TO DELETE THIS STORY! An author, ****XxAndyxCadexX**, **had just updated her story. Finding Home: Book 1. It seems like her story almost matches mine. Actually, my story almost matches hers. I just want to say I am so sorry, I didn't know! I just had a dream that my favorites from **_**The Sandlot**_** showed up in my closet when my BFF was sleeping over over the summer. I just want her forgiveness. I will delete it if I get her forgiveness. I promise, it will never happen again. With anyones' story. I just really want to say I am really, really sorry. **

**Danielle (Dani) Hedin **

**3 I just wanted to make a good impression**


End file.
